sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
No mans land
(Fade into daylight... when Earth was still intact. The city's sci-fi spires and futuristic architecture loom above the bustling urbanopolis. The camera pans down to a street next to a park, which looks awfully similar to the area Mig and Rashard fell into in the Pilot after the speeders exploded.) (Cut to a coffee vendor, who's set up a metallic black and silver tent. The barista girl is simply on a computer while customers go up to the stand and move their hands around a holographic touchscreen to confirm their orders. They then tap the tap the holographic cup and its image dissolves while the info is uploaded onto the barista's computer. She then enters the info into a queue on the side. An automated machine makes the coffee and sends it through a belt of cupholders back to the stand.) (The camera focuses on one of the cups until it blurs it out of focus to see the background. A young African-American man, played by Chronicle's Michael B. Jordan, stares at the vendor stand with an expression displaying both perplexity and concern. He gets in line.) (The man watches the customers self-serve their orders and starts getting a bit jittery while in line. Some of the other people look at him strangely while he starts to shake his head.) Customer: Hey, you uh... okay? (The man nods softly.) Barista: Next, please! (The man walks into his place and stares confused.) Barista: (Smiles) Oh- just tap on whatever you need and then press the cup when you're done. (The man looks back up at her with a slight frown.) Man: ...Is... is there a way to do this without all of... (gestures) this stuff? (Looks at her shirt nametag) Ashley? Ashley: I'm not sure what you mean. Man: Sure you are. (She looks confused) What, how hard is it to pick up a piece of paper? Ashley: We... do it all through the computers. Man: Yeah, there's your problem. Computers screw you over. Ashley: What? Man: I'd explain, except you'd probably never be up to listen. It would all just... (chuckles) go through one ear and out the other. Ashley: Yeah, and you're holding up the line right now, so if you don't want to order a drink, then just move. Man: No, no I want to order! Just... just without it being stored pointlessly somewhere, I mean who does that shit? Do you need to? Ashley: Look, you're really making me and everyone else here a bit uncomfortable. Man: Why? I'm just trying to... to ensure your safety a little more. Customer: Hey, what the hell is this? Man: Look lady, why do you have to use a computer for everything? It's- Ashley: Because it's easier! Now either order or- Man: Easier... my god, how ignorant are you people? Ashley: Okay, I- Man: Do you want some random friend of yours to start snooping on what the hell coffee you order or- Ashley: I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Man: NO, I'm TIRED of being asked to leave! All of us, who- who actually still care for our survival, we're always hushed away, pushed to the bottom, I'm damn straight TIRED of it! I won't- Customer: Hey, asshole! Out of the way! 2: Move! (The other customers crowd around and also start to get panicky, pushing him to the side. Ashley is gesturing around for them to calm down but the man adjusts his jacket and storms off, away from all the scornful looks of the crowd.)